Naruto: War Shift!
by KeithUrban
Summary: Naruto and Team Kakashi return to Konoha after discovering the Akatsuki's hide out. Naruto is told to stay in Konoha, but will he? The Akatsuki are looking for him and he may just go to them himself!Yaoi fic! Naruto Sasuke pairing. You've been warned
1. Chapter 1: Back From The Sand!

**Naruto: War Shift**

Chapter 1: Back from the Sand! Tsunade's Decision!

The wind blew in the village of Konoha. Naruto and Team Kakashi had returned to Konoha to report on the situation in the village hidden in the Sand. Their Kazekage, Gaara, had been kidnapped and taken to well hidden cave that was sealed shut with a boulder in which no one could move.

"What do you mean you couldn't move it!?" Tsunade, Konoha's hokage, shouted at them. Tsunade is 50 years old and has blonde hair that goes down her back. She wore green clothing. "A boulder shouldn't be causing these types of problems for you, Kakashi! Are you growing weaker with age?"

Kakashi sighed and began explaining the situation. "The boulder has a seal on it that is making it impossible to shatter or budge. None of us could break the seal. Usually I'd have no trouble removing it, but my jutsus were just wastes of chakra. This seal is a special one. We reported back to you to see if you knew how to remove the seal."

Tsunade stood up and stared out of the mirror of her office. "A special seal, eh? Figures that the Akatsuki would go to such measures. Right now Gaara's inner-monster is probably extracted from him and in the Akatsuki's full control. This poses a huge threat. Next they'll be after Naruto. I'll keep him in Konoha for the time being while I go with you and Gai back to the cave where the Akatsuki are."

Kakashi bowed to Tsunade and left the office. _Keeping Naruto here would, in most cases, be a wise choice, but we have no way of knowing if the Akatsuki are still there or if they're heading to Konoha already. We must keep some Chuunins and Jounins here to protect Naruto. If the Akatsuki get a hold of him and Kyuubi we'll all be doomed._

Kakashi met up with Naruto at Naruto's usual hang-out, Ichigo Ramen. "Naruto, I just spoke with Tsunade-Sama."

Naruto put down his chopsticks. "What did she have to say? How are we to get into the cave?"

"She's going with me and Gai back to the cave." Kakashi ordered some Ramen for himself after speaking that sentence. "You are to remain in Konoha as the Akatsuki may be well on their way here and having you tag along would only ensure your capture. With you here there'll be people to protect in case you get in trouble."

Naruto was depressed at this. He had hoped to be joining them on this task. "What will I do until you return?"

Kakashi had no answer to that question. "I'm sure there will be tasks for you to perform while were away, but for the most part, Tsunade wants you within Konoha's borders until we come back. We're keeping Lee, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Neji here to protect if the Akatsuki get past us. Though if they do get past us, do not fear. We'll return immediately."

Naruto got up and left. He had a lot on his mind. _This Kyuubi inside me is causing more trouble than anything. If it was dead then I'd be a freeman, but with it inside me I'm like a chained prisoner. Sure, it gives me more stamina and power, but what's the point if I can't use it?_

Naruto entered his apartment home and switched into his pajamas and crawled into his bed when there was a knock at his door. "Whose there?" He asked he got out of the bed after just get comfortable.

"It's me, Tsunade!" Tsunade stood outside of Naruto's apartment home. Naruto opened the door slowly and greeted Tsunade.

"What's up? It's a bit late, isn't it?" Naruto asked tiredly. "I heard from Kakashi that you wish for me to remain in Konoha. If that was the message you were going to relay me."

"No, that isn't it, Naruto." Tsunade informed the genin. "Would you come with me please? I must talk with you at my office."

Naruto changed into his regular orange and black jumpsuit and put on his Konoha head band and followed Tsunade to the office. "What is you want to talk about, granny?"

Tsunade ignored the granny comment and answered the question at hand. "It's concerning Kyuubi."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Naruto's New Seal!

**Naruto: War Shift!**

Chapter 2: Naruto's New Seal!

"The...Kyuubi?" Naruto slowed his pace a bit and held the part of his orange jumpsuit that covered his heart. "What about it? Yes, I know the Akatsuki want it for their own greedy reasons, but what now?"

Tsunade could barely look at Naruto now. "As you're aware there are 9 demons. Each with a different amount of tails. Kyuubi having 9 tails. That is a sign that it is the strongest of the demons. And now that its a prey, not a hunter it may wish to defend its life. Meaning it could easily overtake your body. That's why I came for you. The seal that holds it now may not be strong enough to hold in the Kyuubi if it wishes to fight. If it gets out then it'll kill you."

Naruto took a few seconds to realise what he had been told. "What can we do to prevent that from happening?" Naruto's body began to shake with fear. He felt as cold as ice in a blizzard. He thought he'd barf. He didn't want to die. Not yet. He hadn't achieved his goal of becoming hokage.

Tsunade faced the hokage tower which loomed over Konoha. It was right in the middle for easy access. It was next door to the ninja academy where kids learned the basics of ninjutsu. Naruto looked at the Academy and thought back to when he used to go to school there. He had failed the transformation and clone jutsus time and time again. He used to get picked on. Those days were long gone. He has great friends now. Tsunade spoke to Naruto, "We'll apply a new seal. A stronger one. We can't hold back. The Kyuubi's power is much greater than that of the 4th hokage. He was lucky to have caught it with its guard down. Had he not, it would have destroyed all of Konoha. We owe our lives to the 4th."

Naruto nodded. "So how are we going to apply this seal?" Naruto needed answers and he needed them now. He wished to people to defend Konoha as soon as he could. The wind picked up and blew in Naruto's blonde hair. The wind was could and made Naruto shake even more.

"It won't be easy, that much I can say." Tsunade knew that it'd worry Naruto but he needed to know the truth. "The Akatsuki have Gaara's inner-demon, Shukaku, so they're even more of a threat so we can't waste any time. We have word of them moving in on us. So hurry up. We need to get to the medical room of the hokage tower!"

Inside the hokage tower the halls were lined with pictures of the previous hokages. Naruto stopped at a picture of the 4th. "Yondaime..thank you." Naruto put his hand on the picture. "You saved Konoha. Even though the demon is sealed inside me, I'm happy. Happy that the village I love is safe. It's all because of your brave efforts. Wish I could have known you better."

After that Naruto ran to catch up with Tsunade who waited for him at the far end of the hallway. "Set inside, Naruto. This is where the seal will be placed on you. We need this big of a space because this seal is the strongest seal there is. The demon shouldn't hurt you after this, but you won't be able to use its power either."

Naruto wished he could use its power to help protect Konoha but knew that if he did it could cause more harm than good. He entered the room. It was very bright. Most would think the very sun itself was in here. In the center was a medical bed. An Anbu asked Naruto to sit on the bed and remove his jacket and shirt. Naruto did just that.

"This seal is weakening." The Anbu noticed. "The Kyuubi must be hungry for a fight of its own. We have to act fast."

Tsunade and the Anbu began performing handseals as fast as they could without messing up and began to chant several words. "Dog, rat, snake, wolf, cat, .." were the words they muttered. When the names of nine animals were muttered they're hands glowed blue. The chakra was immense.

Tsunade put her right hand on Naruto's stomach. "Anbu, lend me your chakra." she begged. Making this seal would require more chakra than even she had. The Anbu bowed and did just that. Soon the chakra surrounding Tsunade's right hand made it impossible to even see the hand! "Seal of 9 demons!"

The power from the seal shattered the lightbulbs that hung above them. Tsunade gasped for air and fell to the floor. "Naruto..take..care..of Konoha." She then closed her eyes.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!" An Anbu cried out her name. Everyone in the room was silent then. They all feared the worst for her.


	3. Chapter 3: Konoha's New Leader!

**Naruto: War Shift!**

Chapter 3: Konoha's New Leader!

"We must get Tsunade-Sama to the hospital!" The head Anbu shouted. "She's on her last breaths. If we don't get her any help soon she'll die!"

Naruto jumped off the bed and stared at Tsunade. "Granny, thanks. You didn't have to risk your life for me, yet you did. No one ever did that for me before."

Naruto left the building and followed the Anbu as they hurried Tsunade to the emergency room. Sakura was working at the hospital that night and admitted Tsunade into the hospital. "She's really low on chakra. She'll be out of action for at least a week and a half. It put a lot of strain on her mind as well."

"If she's out of action..then who will lead Konoha until she can?" The head Anbu asked. "We need a leader."

"That is not for me to say." Sakura sighed. "Didn't Tsunade-Sama say anything before performing the sealing jutsu?"

"No, she didn't." The Anbu spoke again with worry in his voice. He then faced Tsunade. Her face showed her pain. She could barely breathe.

With the last of her power she spoke. "Naruto...kun. You will lead Konoha until I can. Consider it training. Mess up and I'll kill you." Tsunade closed her eyes once more after that. She needed to rest up.

Naruto could hardly believe it. He was chosen to lead Konoha for a while. This would be great practice if he were to ever really become hokage. "Thanks, granny. I won't let you down."

"Naruto-kun, come with us then." The Anbu lead Naruto out of the hospital and back to the hokage tower. "We will announce Tsunade-sama's decision now."

The Anbu flicked on a microphone and rang a bell to signal that they were going to make an announcement. "Attention, Konoha citizens! Tsunade-sama is ill and will be out of action for a minimum of a week and a half. Her replacement for this amount of time is Uzumaki Naruto! He's been chosen by Tsunade-sama to lead Konoha so if you have any questions or concerns direct them to Naruto. And also, no missions will be handed out for this week and a half. We are to remain here and fight against the Akatsuki. They're on their way here as we speak. Naruto will announce the people to stand outside the Konoha gates now."

Naruto walked up to the microphone and became nervous as this was his first speaking to a crowd this large. He hoped he didn't mess up. "Thanks, Anbu and thanks, granny. I will take care of Konoha. And to defend Konoha at the gates are Hyuuga Neji and Maito Gai. Would those two please report to the Konoha Gates? We will need you there at all times."

Hyuuga Neji and Maito Gai left the crowd that they stood in and went to the gates. They wondered why they were chosen. Naruto had to have something planned for the Akatsuki. But what was it? Neither Neji nor Gai knew, but they knew one thing. They had to defend Konoha with all their power.

Naruto left the Hokage Tower and went to the hospital to check up on Tsunade. "Granny, even if the Akatsuki arrive I will not lose. Konoha is safe in my hands. I promise you that."

Tsunade didn't reply as she was fast asleep but Naruto left her that message anyway. He hoped that she could at least hear him.

A day passed with no sign of the Akatsuki. "This is strange. They should've been here already by all means." Naruto groaned as he walked past Ichigo Ramen. He wanted some ramen but was too worried and confused to eat. Why haven't the Akatsuki arrived yet?

Naruto decided to go investigate and so he told Gai and Neji that he'd be out of Konoha for some time. He had to find the Akatsuki soon. Something had to have stopped them, but what was it?

Inside Konoha there was a lot of commotion going on about the Akatsuki. "Are they really not hre yet?" was one of the more common questions asked. No one knew if they had come unnoticed or if they really did get stalled.

Naruto rushed through the Konoha forest searching everywhere for the Akatsuki. After a half an hour of leaving Konoha he heard some people speaking. "..So they're here? You really do hate them, don't you? But why?"

"That is for me to know and you to guess." Spoke another voice. "We must find and kill them at once."

"We will be able to defeat them that easily?" questioned the other person.

"Yes. Now we attack." The 2nd voice ordered an attack.

"Who are those two?" Naruto sat behind a large tree. "Those voices. Could they be...?"


End file.
